


Favorite Sin

by Badi_otaku



Series: Sam Winchester/Sister Incest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Brother/Sister Incest, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Smut, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Coming back from a though hunt, you allow yourself to enjoy some alone time in the shower. Problem is… you’re not quite alone…





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my work on Tumblr: une-femme-de-lettres.tumblr.com

You let out a deep sigh as the hot water rolled along the curves of your body, easing the pain of your sore muscles and aching joints. You ran a hand on your soaked hair, getting rid of any excess water.

There was nothing like a nice shower after coming back from a hunt. As soon as you had passed the front door of the motel room, you rushed to the bathroom to make sure you were the first one in the shower. You slammed the door behind you and stripped off as fast as you could, jumping under the steaming hot water as soon as all your clothes were off, piled on the tile floor.

You grabbed the soap bar and started cleaning every inch of your skin, getting rid of any remaining of dirt and blood. You then grabbed a bottle of shampoo and put some in your hair before scrubbing thoroughly. You quickly rinsed off the remaining of soap and shampoo and prepared to head out.

You were about to close the tap when your brain reminded you that you hadn’t enjoyed some alone time in a while now, and that it was high time to make up for it. So you let the water run and closed your eyes, gently leaning back until the warm skin of your back touched the cold tile wall.

A shiver ran through your body, making your nipples harden slightly. Your hand drifted to your core, the tip of your fingers gently brushing against the soft heated flesh. You let out a faint sigh.

You moved your hand further down, running a finger along your wet folds. Your hand found your clit and you started stroking in circular motion, doing your best to muffle the moans that came out of your mouth.

You then plunged a finger into your heat, immediately finding the sweet spot that made you go crazy. You were already so deep in your fantasy that you didn’t hear the door of the bathroom open. You whimpered softly, completely oblivious to the world around you.

What finally brought you back to Earth was the rattling of the shower curtain being pulled open, and the coldness of fingertips brushing against the hot skin of your waist.

Your eyes shot open, your body stiffened. You held out your hands as if to defend yourself. Your brain took a second to process what was happening. When you saw these cute dimples and lovely puppy eyes looking at you, you finally gathered your thoughts.

“Sam!” You scolded, trying to keep your voice down. Sam continued smiling, pulling the curtain closed again, fully grabbing your waist with his large hand. “What are you doing?” You asked, still confused by his presence.

“Taking a shower…” He replied with a cocky smile, pulling you close to him. You rolled your eyes.

The truth was, you often took showers together, since you were just babies, actually. Dean used to bath the both of you when you were toddlers. And you kept this habit. Sometimes you just showered, washing each other’s back and enjoying a moment of complicity. But never when your Dad or Dean were in the room.

And a few years ago, these innocent shared showers turned into something more intimate. The loving looks became hungry, the helpful back washing became sensual massages, the sweet stolen kisses became making out sessions and soon you started to love the feeling of cold tile pressed against the skin of your chest or your back. And you knew perfectly how wrong it was, but that was what made it so good.

Sam leaned in to capture your lips into a languorous kiss. You kissed him back, closing your eyes and enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against yours. In these moments, you felt like this body was made for you, like it completed yours perfectly, like you two were meant for each other in every sense of the word.

But as good as it felt, something was still holding you back. You broke the kiss, laying a hand flat on Sam’s chest and leaning back slightly to look at him in the eyes. “Sam… What about Dad, and Dean?” You asked, somewhat scared. Who knew what John could do if he discovered your dark secret.

“They headed out, it’s just you and me.” Sam assured you, leaning in for another kiss. You stopped him again, pushing his chest with a bit more force.

“Really?” You asked.

“I wouldn’t be here if they were still in the room.” He said, matter-of-factly. He had a point. You smiled slightly, pulling him into another kiss. He moved his hands, resting one on your ribs, right next to your breast and shamelessly groping your ass with the other one. “What were you doing before I interrupted you?” He asked between two kisses, his voice thick with lust.

“Taking a shower…” You mimicked his words mockingly. He laughed softly, the sound was music to your ears. His lustful green-hazel eyes locked with yours. His hand moved to your wet core, teasing the soft flesh.

“I want you, (Y/N). It’s been too long…” He groaned as you let out a moan, looking at him the whole time.

“Sammy…”

He started kissing you again, plunging a finger into your heat, finding your sweet spot right away. You weren’t the only one to know about it…

He smirked in the kiss as you started trembling slightly. His fingers were much bigger than yours, you felt instantly full, but not complete.

Sam pulled his finger out and rammed it inside again, hitting the same spot and repeated the move, again and again until you were squealing and squirming in his strong arms. He let go of you and you leaned back against the wall, taking the chance to contemplate his broad shoulders, slightly hairy, muscular chest, hard abs and toned legs.

Your gaze lingered on his hips, taking in the arousing sight of his member standing at attention before he closed in again. He clutched the back of your thighs with powerful hands, lifting you slightly and pushing you harder against the tile.

The water was still running and that made the whole thing more difficult, as both of your bodies were slippery, but Sam managed to hold you still. You rested both of your hands on either side of his jaw, making him look at your straight in the eyes.

“Sam, make love to me, please…” You begged. He was more than happy to oblige. He was hard already, you could feel his throbbing erection against your inner thigh, your walls clenched in anticipation when you wrapped a hand around his cock, guiding him to your soaked entrance.

“Still on birth control…?” He asked, still mindful of your priorities. You nodded.

That was all he needed to know before thrusting forward, sinking into your heat with a delightful strength. Now you felt truly complete. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held on for dear life as he started moving slowly, careful not to hurt you. But you were already too far gone to care. You just wanted more, more to feel, more to sense. You wanted more of him. And he was ready to give you everything you wanted.

He set a steady pace, hitting all the right spots every time, making you moan and whimper at the heavenly friction and familiar feeling building up in your stomach. He brought you to the edge quickly and as you tipped over, he immediately dove along with you.

The both of you were exhausted. You remained still for a few minutes, trying to desperately catch your breath, still entwined together. You rested your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes and enjoying the myriad of sensations and feelings that he gave you. The warmth of his chest flooded yours, the support his arms provided made you feel safe and protected. You were nestled in his loving embrace, with him still inside you. You were made whole again and you wished this moment could last forever.

But you knew it wouldn’t, and that you would have to part at some point. So for now you just held your brother tight in your arms and enjoyed the instant as long as possible, until you eventually had to get back to reality.


End file.
